Please Dont Leave Me
by MzCrazyfan1
Summary: Austin and Dez are moving to Hawaii for 6 months. This means Austin will be without Ally. How will Ally deal for 6 months without Austin?
1. The end of Summer sale

The sign above Sonic Boom read "End of Summer SALE." I frowned, thinking about summer ending. Austin and Dez are moving to Hawaii for 6 months which means no more time with Austin…..and Dez! Of course who can forget Dez he-he *cough*.

"Hey Ally!" yelled Austin from the other side of the mall. He ran up to me and tackled me in a bear hug. Then he whispers something into my hair.

"I'm really going to miss this." Did I hear him right?

"What?" I asked feeling extremely confused.

"Oh, uh I said I'm going to miss this place, you know, Sonic Boom!" Was he blushing?

"Well I'm really going to miss not seeing that goofy smile every day." I pull him into another hug, he gives the best hugs.

"Um am I interrupting something?" smiled Trish as she walked into the store.

"NO!" Austin and I yelled both releasing each other at the same time. "It sure looked like something." She wasn't going to leave this alone.

"It was nothing Trish!" I gave her my best "shut up or I WILL kill you" stare.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"How's the new song doing?"

"I'm done." I stare at her blankly then turn my eyes to Austin smiling.

"Do you want to hear it?" I ask him.

"Sure!" he said it like I made his day by asking. I ran over to the piano in the store pulling his hand along with me.

"What's it about?" Austin asked me smiling.

"Us." I simply state and turn to the piano but I can see him beaming out of the corner of my eye.

**(Please note that I write my own song since "Poor poor Austin" ch.3)**

_Verse 1_

_Summer ending_

_Leaves start dancing_

_In the new fall breeze_

_Good byes are flying_

_People are crying_

_And now you're leaving me_

_Words can't describe how I'll miss you_

_I can't deny you feel this way to_

_Like you're singing without glee_

_I know you're don't want to abandon me_

_But why do I feel like_

_Chorse:_

_Runnin' straight into the woods_

_And screaming out your name_

_Crying into my pillow_

_To get rid of all the pain_

_You're my a billion hits_

_My double take_

_And without you_

_My heart aches_

**(This will be up on my YouTube channel soon)**

"I'm going to miss you to."

Said Austin quietly smiling, it was a sad smile. I started to cry and fell into his shoulder; he just sat there and hugged me.

"Please don't leave me." I softly begged.


	2. Austin's goodbye

Please Don't Leave Me ch2

"What?" asked Austin staring at me.

"I…uh said please don't forget me. You know cause your one of my best friends." I could feel my face heating up.

"I could never forget you a girl like you, Ally." I stared at him. A girl like me, what did he mean?

"What?" I mimicked him.

"Oh well you uh….. DEZ COME SAY GOODBYE TO ALLY!" was Austin blushing? Then Dez walked up to me, crying and hugged me so my feet left the ground, stupid height!

"Goodbye Ally, I don't know who will boss me around for 6 months." How come Austin wasn't crying?

"I'll miss you too Dez." I said patting him on the back as he put me down .

"You should say goodbye to Trish." I smile up at him.

"Oh…uh, ok." He says rubbing the back of his neck as he walked out of Sonic Boom.

"I wrote you a goodbye song, it's not as good as yours but I did my best." He smiled staring at the ground. I blushed at his shyness.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful." He looked at me beaming, ran over to the piano and started to play.

_You see there's this person in my life_

_That I have to leave_

_My heart will be empty for 24 weeks_

_I know there's no one like you_

_I just want time to stop _

_I really hope you do to_

_Chorse:_

_Cause when I look into your eyes _

_Time slows down_

_I can only guess how sad I'll be_

_When you're not around_

_6 months of sadness_

_6 months of tears_

_6 months of dreamin'_

_To be right here_

_So when I'm in my plane and thinking of you_

_I really hope you'll miss me_

_This much too_

I started to cry again.

"Ally please don't cry." Austin whispered but it sounded more like a whimper. I looked up to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on Austin the taxi's waiting." Austin smiled.

"Tell MY MOM I'll be right there."

"Your mom drives a taxi?" I never knew that.

"No." He smiled at me with the same sad look I probably had. I hugged him, putting my face in his chest. I tried remembering something he said, anything that would make him stay. No Ally, this is his big break.

"I love you." I pull myself from him and stare in shock. Did he just… maybe I imagined it.

"What?"


	3. Author's note

_**Authors note**_

Sorry guys I've been in a slump lately. If you have any suggestions on how chapter 3 should go please write it in the review.

"WithDropsOfJupiterInHerHair" I'm not writing these songs for a musical, I'm writing about two people that love each other and are being torn apart for 6 months. I respect your opinion and know I could've tried harder since I write my songs in like five minutes but others people like how my songs blend with my writing. Thank you for complementing my writing.

"horsegal523" I don't want you to cry so chapter 3 is coming soon. Hope you enjoy how the story ends up playing out

"Nadiiaaa" I haven't heard for you in a while. Hope you like this new story, you've been with me from the beginning.


	4. Im not?

"I really do love you Ally. You know that right?" Austin was holding my shoulders. I was so shocked all I could do was stare.

"Please Ally just say that you know and that you'll remember this moment the entire time I'm gone so I'll have something to look forward to!" Austin would never spill his heart out. He must be terrified.

"I promise." I whisper.

"COME ON AUSTIN! LET'S GO!" Dez yells from the car. Austin leans in and kisses my cheek, turns to the car and begins to walk out of sonic boom.

"Wait." I whimper. He turns and smiles at me.

"I'll be back before you can say world tour." Then he turns and leaves.

"World Tour."

**_5 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days later_**

Only 1 more day until Austin comes back and I can show him his song. I mean the last time I saw him he told me he loved me and kissed me on the cheek. IT COUNTS! I never got to tell him that I love him to. So because I didn't get to tell him my feelings (since I love you's over the phone are a little less magical) I took all of my emotions and poured them into this song. I've been practicing every single day since he left so when I sang it to him it would be perfect.

"GUESS WHO JUST GOT A JOB AT ADVERAGE AIRLINES!" Trish yelled, walking into Sonic Boom.

"I thought you were working at post cards plus. Can't you keep a job, if not for my sake then for Danny's?" Trish liked Danny a lot. He was the new kid in town for about 3 months. Danny asked Trish out last week and she has never looked happier. I'm a bit jealous since, the one she cares most about lives right around the corner and mine lives half way around the world.

"Speaking of Danny, he says he can't wait to meet Austin. He said 'This boy better be worth Al's time or he's gone.' He is so protective of us." Trish smirked. I laughed.

"That's only because he loves you and treats me like I'm the sister he never had."

"Yeah…you excited for the return of the other half of team Austin."

"YEAH! Um… I mean yes, of course… *cough*"

"Oh that's right the 'I love you.' I forgot about that." I blushed at the memory that was replaying itself in my head.

"I'll tease you about this later." She whispered as Danny walked up to us.

"Hey you to pretty girls wanna spend some time with a real man?" He put his arm around Trish.

"Yeah do you know any?" Trish replied and playfully punched him in the chest.

"Awwww Trish I'm truly wounded."

"Truly? Watch out world we've got another Ally."

"You too are too cute." I laugh at their playfulness.

"Yeah Ally I can't wait to meet your man." I felt my face heat up.

"He's not my man."

"He's not?"

"I'm not?" My heart stops beating and everything slows down. That voice, it sounds so perfect. I remember it from all of our late night conversations over the phone.

"Austin?" I turn around to see a handsome blonde boy with a perfect grin playing on his face. I watch his eyes sparkle when I smile at him. He drops his suitcase and I run and jump into his arms. Austin spins me around and I start to cry. He puts me down but we're still hugging.

"Shhh Ally, its o.k.! I'm back, I'm here."

"You're early." I whisper as he pulls away and whips the tears from my eyes.

"Surprise." He whispers back. Then I hear Trish scream and I look up. I follow her gaze and see Dez standing in the door way.

"TRISH!" He screams running towards her.

"Dez!" Trish runs into his arms. Austin and I stood there with our mouths to the ground as we watched Trish and Dez hug.

*cough* we all looked at Danny. He was smiling but I could see his heart breaking in his eyes as he watched Trish hug Dez. I was wrong before when I said I never seen Trish happier then when she was with Danny because she looked like she had just won the lottery hugging Dez. Trish realized Danny was looking at her and pulled away from Dez.

"I missed you so much!" Austin and Dez said at the same time. (Austin to me and Dez to Trish.) Trish and I laughed. Then Dez saw me and lifted me in the air.

"Dez. I. can't. Breathe."

"Sorry Ally." He put me down.

"TRISH!" Austin yelled offering her a hug.

"Not in this life Austin." She yelled but he ran over and hugged her anyways. Then Dez froze and stared at Danny.

"O.k. guys don't look now but there's a creepy boy watching us." Trish laughs and I giggle. We run over to Danny.

"Austin, Dez this is Danny." Danny puts his arm around Trish and death stares Dez. Trish frowns a bit at the confusion on Dez's face so I explain.

"Danny is Trish's boyfriend." Trish cringes when she sees Dez's face but Danny smiles. Dez looks as shocked as Austin which bothers Trish.

"WHAT, YOU DON'T THINK A GUY COULD LIKE ME?" She yells in their faces. Dez slouches.

"Ya, I just didn't think there would be so many." And with that Dez leaves. Trish looks shocked and somewhat hurt by his answer.

"Dez wait!" She ran after him and Danny ran after her.

"Please tell me you didn't get a boyfriend too." I laugh and nudge him with my shoulder.

"No something or someone stayed in my head when Dallas asked me out."

"Who?" I shake my head. Forget it, he's hopeless!

"Did you miss my songs?"

"I missed everything about you."

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said." He blushed.

"Anyways, I wrote you a song." Austin smiled and started jumping up and down.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD ALLY!"

**(How will my song go? Will Ally tell Austin she loves him? Tune in for next chapter.)**


	5. Ally's song

**"You ready?" I asked Austin.**

**"Ally, I've been ready to hear you sing for 6 months." He laughed.**

**"I meant to hear your new song." I giggled. He blushed.**

**"Oh, ya OF COURSE!"**

***remember I write all my songs***

**Come back to me**

**"I never, never knew what I had till It was gone-**

**I alway, always dreamed that u would be here with a song-**

***2,3,4***

***guitar solo***

**Sing to me**

**All I need**

**Is to hear your voice**

**You cant see**

**But to me**

**You're the only choice**

**And I miss you when your go-a-one**

**That's why I wrote u this so-a-ong.**

**So come back to me now **

**Now**

**Now **

**OH COME BACK TO ME- **

**Now**

**comeback to me now"**

**"Ally... THAT WAS AMAZING! I'LL SING IT FOR MY RETURN CONCERT! THANK GOD IM DATING A GENIUS!" Austin went quite realizing what he said.**

**"Shouldn't we go on a date before you start telling everyone we're dating. I winked, WINKED I still don't know what came over me. The room went silent. **

**"So um Ally?"**

**"Ya."**

**"You know how uh "the Hobbit" is coming out tomorrow?"**

**"Ya."**

**"Well, Dez got me two tickets to see it. He wants me to check out the competition for best film of the year."**

**"Is he a nominee?" **

**"No."**

**"Well then why-"**

**"Anyways, I was wondering if you would go with me."**

**"Like a..."**

**"Date. Ya."**

**"SURE! *cough* I mean sure what eves."**

**"GREAT!" he got up and started walking backwards towards the door.**

**"I'll pick you up at 8." **

**"Can't wait!" I felt my smile grow and my face heat up.**

**"Trust me Ally, this is going to be the greatest date of your life!"**

**And with that he ran out the door.**


	6. Final chapter

**"That was the last thing I ever heard him say." I looked behind me at the closed casket. Trying to see it through my tears. **

**"So there you have it, my greatest memory of Austin, was all of them. He stole my heart when he stole my song, and I haven't nor will I ever love someone more than I loved him.**

**I loved everything about him his kind heart, his awkward sense of humour, even his obsession with pancakes was adorable." I smiled a bit at the wonderful memory of austin but than it disappeared from my face.**

**"I never got to tell him I loved him, and I regret that every passing day." Then, even though I could barely get out I word I sang.**

**"There's no way I can make it with out you , do it without you, be here without you. It's no fun when you're going it solo, with you is like whoa." That's all I could get out before I put my head on the podium and cried. I felt so helpless, so weak. Someone put their hand on my back and whispered.**

**"Shhh Ally, don't cry. I'm here, I'll always be here." My head shot up but no one was beside me. I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face.**

**" I love you." I whispered to him. I knew Austin was there, that he knew I loved, and that he would always be with me. His voice reassured me that everything would be ok.**

**I started to cry again, Trish came and took me back to my seat. She put her hand on Dez's shoulder but he didn't move. He has barely ever moved since Austin died. He blames me, I blame myself to.**

**Austin was on his way to MY house to pick ME up for our date. He was hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street.**

**I could see him, I was waving to him, and I was the one that screamed his name as he got his life slammed out of him.**


	7. Final authors note

Author's note

I want to thank you all for reading this story. I know the ending wasn't what any of you expected but I thought that you should see a scenario where there is no happily ever after. I'll write a 15 year epilogue if this story gets over 40 reviews! So spread the word, give me your opinion and please don't hate. Remember I write the songs I use (Except the first 2 in "Poor poor Austin".) Oh! Shout out to jessc8281 for adding me on Facebook!


	8. Let's hear from you

Since I write romance I thought it would fun to see what other people imagine their soul mate would be like. For example; my soul mate would a handsome english man born around 1998 (like me, well I was born than...) and he would love to sing. He would be nice, funny, but still humble. Last but not least he would have a smile that would make me melt every time he showed it.

Review a description of your soul mate for a shout out in my next story!

Oh and if you know a 14 year old boy that is exactly how I just discribed my soulmate... tell him I'm single ;)


End file.
